Finally Found You
by SiraHeartfilia
Summary: Hello this is my second story. Lucy has secret that none knows what is it but more importantly who it is. When she/he joins the guild an unexpected love come with her/him and surprise everyone. That persons has unbelievable powers that are more powerfull than the Fairy Tail mages themselves.! I suck at summarys but give it a shot!
1. The surprise

**Hello my friends this is my second story! This time am writing a story about Fairy Tail! Just to know am putting my own characters and powers hope ya enjoy!**

 **3 Persons P.O.V.**

She was sitting on her bed, when she heard the doorbell rang. Lucy ran down to open up and she sow the mailman "Good morning, miss Lucy Heartfilia?" he asked "Yeah that's me." she answer "This letter and should be delivered to you. Please sigh here." Lucy sigh down her name and closed the door, she climb on her bed and opened the letter.

 _Dear Lucy_

 _It's been a long time since I left. Am really sorry that I left you alone for 12 years with that monster, our "father" I should say. Do you remember of our promise that I will go travel the world, learn new magic and become stronger in order to protect you and see each other after that? Well this day has finally come, meet me at park down the big tree of Magnolia. Oh I almost forgot! There's some things in the box that you'll really love! See ya this afternoon bye~!_

 _With Love_

 _Sira H/Y_

Lucy was really happy she was going to see her big sister, she opened the box to see 10 golden zodiac keys her eyes started sparkling like stars "FOR MAVIS SHAKE WERE DIDSHE FOUND 10 GOLDEN ZODIAC KEYES?!" Lucy yelled in surprise "Who found what?" she turned around to see a reiven-haired guy, a scarlet-haired girl, a pink-haired guy and a blue cat. "Oh hey you guys…what are you doing here?...And Gray your clothes." Lucy said as she pointed at a stripped Gray who was looking around for his missing shirt and pants "Hey Lucy…what's that letter on your bed?" Erza asked as she picked up the letter and started reading it out loud to Gray and Natsu. When she finished Erza looked at Lucy who thought she was getting yelled at "Lucy…who's this Sira?" Erza asked with a confused look on her face "Uh…you see..Sira's my…b-big sister…" Lucy answered, Erzas eyes started sparkling like stars Gray fall from the chair he was sitting and Nastu split his water, "Lucy why didn't you told us about your sister Sira before?" Gray asked first who looked interested at the hole thing "Well..you never asked. Back to my _first_ question, what are you guys doing here?" she asked as she looked at her teammates "Well you weren't at the guild so we came to see you" the blue cat Happy answered "Ok so what are we

waiting for lets go!" Lucy yelled as walked to the door and went out of the apartment and make her way to the guild with Natsu, Happy , Gray and Erza. Nastu kicked the guild doors open to see Sting, Rougue, Lector and Froch from Sambertooth, Lucy walked to the bar and took a seat with a happy face "Hey Mira can I have chocolate milkshake?" she asked when Miras face looked Lucy with a sock written all over her face as she asked "Uh Lucy are you feeling alright? You never have ordered chocolate milkshake before is something wrong?" Lucy looked at Mira and said "No nothing at all..am just really happy because am going to see someone really special and precious to me." Lucy answered to Mira "So is it someone you have a crash on?" Mira asked with a smirk on her face Lucy's face went all red from the blush "N-no is just…" Lucy was about to say when she noticed it was already afternoon "Sorry Mira I got go to meet _'that person'_ see you tomorrow bye~!" Lucy said as she left the guilt. But she didn't realize she was being followed by the hole guild and master Makarov. When she finally made it to the park she sow a raiven-haired girl with black jean shorts, black short shirt, a pair of black sneakers and her hair down and straight and with grey looking eyes she looked up to Lucy, smiled her, hugged her and yelled "Lucy am so happy to finally see ya again!" everyone's eyes open wide as they sow them hugging each other for a wail, "You guys I know you have been watching as the hole time…so get out for Mavis shake…." Lucy said as she was looking at the big three and sow everyone coming from behind it "Lucy who's that chick next to you?" Laxus,Sting,Gray and Gajeel asked Lucy "Uh she's my big sister her name is Sira Heartfilia/Yeajer. And she's living here with me!" Lucy answered as she looked to the boys who went pale. "Hey ya buddies what ya doin'?" Sira asked with a smirk on her face, the first one to spoke was Sting "So hottie what power do you use? 'Cause the air smells different and am felling a huge energy coming from you." Sting said pointing at her "Oh many guys are tellin' meh the same thing. Well am a Wolf Slayer, Vampire Slayer, Elemental Dragon Slayer, God Slayer and A Celestial-Spirit Mage, and I use Ice-make magic." Sira said with a smirk on her looking at the boys who went pale. "Hi, my name is MiraJane but you can call me Mira. Nice to meet you Sira! Are you joining our guild?" Mira asked her with a soft smile "Yep, sure thing am gonna join Fairy Tail!" Sira answered "So what're we waiting for? Lets go!" Nastu yelled and started running to the guild. When everyone make it to the guild, Mira went to the bar with Lucy,Levi,Wendy,Carla and Erza. As for Nastu,Gray,Sting,Laxus and Gajeel they all were waiting for Sira to get her guild mark.

 **Sira's P.O.V Makarovs Office**

I went to Makarovs office to get the guild mark. I knocked the door and I heard a _'Came in'_ I opened the door and said "Hello Master Makarov. I want my guild mark." I looked at Makarov with a smile. "Where and what color?" he asked me "Right place up from the chest and dark blue color." I said as he looked me puzzled "They same as Gray?" I looked at him and said "Who's that Gray guy?" I looked confused. "The reiven-haired boy with Ice-make magic. That's Gray." Makarov said with a smile. "Oh now that I think about it yeah he has the same as me. But to make some thing clear I wanted the Fairy Tail guild mark to that place since I was a little kid. That's why." I said with a smile on my face. "All done. Now you're a official member. Welcome to Fairy Tail Guild my child." I thanked Grams and walked out of the office to see 5 guys waiting and I asked "Who are ya guys and what ya want?" looking at the mages who had smirks on their faces "Hey hottie. Name's Sting and am Lighting Dragon Slayer. Me and Rougue are the Twin Dragons." I looked at him and smirked evily. "Hey ya Sting so I can clearly understand that you all guys want a match with meh huh? Then bring it on! I want to see what ya got!" I said evily.

 **Time Skip: After the Battle**

"Wow Sira you knock them out in less than 10 minutes! You're really powerful!" Erza said pointing to a beaten up Laxus,Sting,Gray,Nastu and Gajeel. "That's what you get when you messin' up with a dragon!" I said with an evil smirk on my face, everyone went pale as I said that. "What do you mean messing up with a dragon?" Levy said with a confused look on her face. "What I mean is I have been trained with the Ten God Dragons and with the Ten God Wizards. I have four dragons with me, and I _can_ transform into a dragon. Because my father is one of the Ten God Wizards. Lucy you may not know this but this man Judy Heartfilia isn't our original father but our step one. Our surnames are from our mother. Judy _'stole'_ mothers surname so he can be rich. I found that out with our big brothers help. His name is Eren, you may have heard the nickname _'Black Shadow'_? That's him." I said


	2. Fighting the Dragon Slayers

(Hey guys this is the second part of the story and there's gonna be a lemon in it...but I wont tell ya with who it is you have to read to find out...)

3 Persons P.O.V.

"So you aren't you surprised?" I asked her "I am a little but am used to it." Lucy answered "OK if you sa-" Sira began to say but was cut off by a Fire Dragon Roar but judges it by eating the flames of a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer "What? How can you eat my flames? Not even God Slayers can eat them!" Natsu shouted "Sorry pyro but am The Queen of Dragons that means am stronger than all of you combined. Don't try test me you know what they say : don't play with fire, you might get burned." Sira says while playing with a Fire ball at her hand "You aren't stopping us from trying! Gihi!" Gajeel said as he transforms his arm into a knife ready to hit Sira. "Hahaha! Do you think _**this**_ can hurt me? You're funny!" She said ironically as she hit him with lighting bolts wich caused him to faint from electricity everyone at the guild sweat dropped ta how easy Sira knocked out the 'scary' Gajeel. Now it's was Laxus turn ( by the way this is before the Fantasia Parade think sorry if I said it wrong. Oh and here he's interested with this new guild member cause she uses the same power with him and because she has kinda the same personalty with him and stubborn as hell. Back to story) "I see that you're using the same power as me let's find out who's more power full in here. Lighting Dragon Fist!" Laxus said with a smirk. Sira just stood there with a bored expression on her face she yanwed while catching Laxus fist and threw him into wall as he past out everyones jaw dropped they thought Laxus was the most powerful wizard in the guild "LAXUS-SAMA!" Freed yelled as he rushed to the past out Laxus "I...Like this chick." He said before passing out. Sira heard him and her blushing compered Erzas hair "Ohhh someone's blushing hard~" Mira sang while giggling "S-shut up..." Sira said as she put a hand on her face to cover it. But it was when she first saw him she felt something in her stomach...She didn't like it thoung 'I _t can't be love at first sight! There isn't crap like that...Right?'_ she thought, "Hey Lucy can I ask you something?" she said "Sure what is it?" The blonde said as she sat at the bar with her big sister "Uh...Do you believe that there's this thing called love at first sight?" Sira asked as her face went red as Erzas hair. Lucy saw that and giggled at her sisters reaction "Well...If your heart says so...There can't be other explanation...Right Mira?" Lucy said looking at her white haired friend "Yeah I will agree with Lucy. Ohhh who is it? No no no don't tell me I will guess...Is it...OMG IS IT LAXUS?" Mira yelled "Sush! Don't yell someone might hear you ok?" Sira said "Fine but I think you two would make a cute couple." Mira said smirking. But there's one thing they didn't know...That a certain blond Lighting Dragon Slayer who was recovering heard their conversation from the medical room.

Laxus P.O.V.

I couldn't believe in my ears that the sliver haired chick liked me back. You could call it love at first sight of whatever but there is this spark on that girl that I just can't help but fall for her. Once am out I won't miss a chance and ask her out. Now I should focus on recovering I dont want to look like a shit in front of her... Then I heard the door of the medical room knock "Come in." I said thinking it was Freed but to my surprise it was Sira. She walked over to me as she sat on chair near the medic bed "Hey...I uh...Wanted to say sorry for hitting you hard before and bacause Wendy and Carla went to a mission I came to heal you now if you can show me your back to treat it it would be great." She said and obey her she began healing my back it felt so damn good. A few minutes passed and she was done it was like I was never thrown into that wall. But then again I dont want to get out of the bed. "Hey aren't you going to get out the bed?" She asked "Nah I want rest so I dont think so." I said resting my head on the soft pillow "OK if y-" she began to say but was cut as I grab her arm and throw her on the bed I climb on top of her "Sira I can't take it any more I want you. I know that I just met you today but I can't hold myself any more." I said as I began licking her neck as she moaned "Laxus...Not in here someone might hear...mmmm~" she moaned as I rub my knee at her entrance "Fine... Lighting Teleport." I said.

We teleported it my house which happens to be deep into the forest. I picked her up bridal style and went up stairs into my room and and placed her on the king sized bed, I put off my coat and climb on top of her, I kissed her as my hands traveled down at the edge of her shirt as I ripped it off, she began unbutton mine. I broke the kiss as I stared at her huge breasts I then ripped off her bandages which she uses as bra...I think that's hot... I licked my lips as I attacked at her nipples I took the pink bud into my mouth I sucked and lick so hard that the moans she held back came out. I stopped and I remembered that she's my mate 'A _m damn stupid how I forgot..?'_ I stared into her grey lust eyes "Why did you stopped?" She asked with lust in her voice "I forgot to mark you as my mate." I said as I attacked on her neck trying to find her sweet spot. When I did she moaned softly as she placed her hand on my hair taking a full fist and he pushed me more into her neck. When I stopped she did the same thing with me of course I didn't moan or groan I just stood there quietly, when she finishes I put off my pants leaving me only with my boxers and with hers black underwear and knee high shocks she looked so damn hot I couldnt resist as I...


	3. An Unexpected Visitor and APainfull Past

**(** **Hey so I uh I ain't gonna continue the lemon cuz I ran out of ideas so on this chapter a person form Sira's past. Now, enjoy! )**

 **Next morning e Persons P.O.V.**

Sira woke up by morning light that hit her eyes open, she looked around and saw a sleeping Laxus hugging her from behind, she looked at his sleeping face and smiled softly as she pocked his cheeck, kissed him softly on the lips and went back to sleep. Little did she knew that Laxus saw that with half open eyes he took a look at his alarm it was 5:09 a.m. he drifted off to sleep as he cuddled Sira closer to him and hide his face at the crock of her neck.

 **Mini time skip.**

The sound of the annoying beep-beep from the alarm was heard in the room. Laxus woke up first he groaned as he took the alarm, smashed it on the wall and shot it with lighting. He then took a look at Sira at her peaceful sleeping face as some of her sliver hair fell on her face, her chest rise up and down he bit his lip as he remembered what happened last night and realised that he was naked and went to change. But before everything he _**HAD**_ to wake up Sira, he poked her cheeck. She didn't seem to wake up, when a thought crossed his mind, he smirked evily as he bend down and kissed Sira rough and passionate. She shot her eyes wide open panicked, when she realised it was Laxus she relaxed and slowly melted into the kiss...

 **Mini time skip...Again.**

Sira and Laxus walked their way to the guild. Sira was wearing a summer yellow shirt with a pair of grey short shorts and black sneakers. Every boy was practically checking her out with droll hanging from their mouths. Laxus from the other hand was about to beat the living day lights out of them. "Hey Laxus clam down babe. Just ignore them and continue walking." She said calmly, when some guys approached the new couple "Hey there sexy, want to hang out with us?" One of them said with a smirk as he reached down and was about to grab her waist, but Laxus was faster and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt rising him up " Look here pipsqueak kid never, but never again try to touch my girl again or I will fry you up...Am I clear?" He said with a deadly aura coming off him, the guys got scared and runned away as fast their legs could take em. Sira stared in awe before laughing her ass out. Laxus started to blush as he took her by the hand a started walking this way to the guild.

When they got there they were greeted by everyone "Good morning Sira. How wa last night? " Mira asked with a wink Sira just blushed when she mentioned _'last night'_ "It was good..." She said blushing hard. A few minutes passed when the guild doors shot up by a hoodied form 'No...No, no, no, no! It **CAN'T** be him!' she screamed inside her head, the hoodied person approached her "Sira...Long time no see my love." The person said as it took off it's hoodie. A tall, black haired male, bright blue eyes and muscular body. He was wearing a white short sleeved t-shirt which had oversized collar, black jeans, black combat boots and he was also wearing a purple pendant around his neck. His name was Luke. He looked at Sira with a soft smile on his face as he walked up to her. When he was about 1 meter away from her she stooped him saying "Don't come any closer you scum, or else will make your life a living hell. "She said as a dark aura was surrounding her. Everyone got scared and started backing away slowly with fear. Luke from the other hand was smiling at her. "Come on love, come back to me. We will live happily...Like before." Luke said with a smile." Sira looked at him with disguise. Luke was about to grab her by the arm when...


End file.
